Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, the deposition of aluminum nitride.
Background
Aluminum nitride (AlN) is used to form various semiconductor devices. For example, AlN is increasingly used as a passivation film in GaN based semiconductor devices or as a Back Surface Field layer in solar cells. AlN, however, can be difficult to deposit with high uniformity. Consequently, there is a continuing need for processes to deposit AlN.